undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
JumbledTale
|date = April 29, 2019 |website = Discord |type = Switch-up |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = WIP}} JumbledTale is a switch-up AU that doesn't follow the conventional pairs, or even roles. Some roles are taken by multiple characters, and some characters take multiple roles. While the backstory is different from Undertale's, it isn't the reason behind most of the role changes. The first human to fall down was not Chara, but the human with the Integrity Soul. She encountered Toriel, and while she was nice to her, she was scared and attacked her in a reflex, and before she realized it, Toriel was dying. Later on she encountered Asgore and Asriel, and they treated her with kindness, but when Asgore went looking for his wife, he found her dust. Infuriated, he fiercly attacked the human, but a small white dog got caught in the barrage of attacks... Characters * Candice, a new human, is the Protagonist * A new being called Balley the Ball is the Empty One * Frisk and Chara both are the Caretaker * The Ruins Dummy doesn't contain a ghost anymore * Muffet is the Recluse, but doesn't appear in Waterfall * Mettaton is the Judge * Alphys and Undyne both are the Ambitious * Flowey is the Secret Boss * Temmie is the (not so) Accidental God * Alphys also is the Restaurant Owner * The Canine Unit still is the same * The Shopkeeper Bunny still is the Bravery Vendor * River Person is the Repetitive Vendor * Asriel is the Captain of the Guard * Gerson has the Idolizer role, but isn't an idolizer * Grillby is the Enraged * Grandpa Semi takes the Waterfall part of the Recluse role, as well as the Cherished role * Susie is the Perseverance Vendor * Napstablook, Mad Dummy, the Ruins Dummy ghost and the Snail farm Snails are the Chaotic Villagers, with Napstablook being the Village Shop * Emboo, the author's self-insert, takes the Enigmatic Dancer role * Gerson also is the Transport * Sans is the Royal Scientist * Papyrus is the Celebrity * The Ruins Bake Sale, Sans and Papyrus all take a part of the Outrageous Vendor role, with the Ruins Bake Sale still being in its place, Sans having his hotdog shop in place of the one in Hotland, and Papyrus having the battle * RG 01 + 02 still are the Blockade * So Sorry still is the Club Member * Bratty & Catty still are the Trash Vendors * Burgerpants is still the Oppressed Vendor, but is joined by Nice Cream Guy. They are now named Spaghettipants and Ketchup Guy * Gaster is the Monarch * Monster Kid and Goner Kid form an Amalgamate together * Snowdrake's Father is now a part of his wife's Amalgamate as well * The Annoying Dog is the Soulless Angel * Toriel is the Fallen * Asgore has the Forgotten Scientist role, but isn't forgotten nor a scientist * The Gaster Followers still are the Witnesses * The Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionally Small Gap is the Superfluous * Glyde is in Flowey now, but doesn't appear in the story Candice The 9th fallen human, and just like the first posessing the Soul of Integrity. Balley the Ball The ball Asgore spread the dog's dust on after his accidental death. However, he forgot about it, and accidentally gave it away for the DT experiments. Now it has become a soulless being with no empathy, with the motto 'Kill or be Killed'. As he is a ball, he can rotate his face 360 degrees if it's in a weird angle. Frisk and Chara Frisk and Chara are the 8th and 7th fallen humans, and caretakers of the Ruins, and there were only 2 days in between their falls. Frisk discovered Chara when she was trapped due to a broken puzzle and got her out. After hearing about Asgore's anti-human policy, they decided to stay in the Ruins to protect themselves and other humans that would fall down. Frisk usually ventures into the Ruins to look for humans and maintain the puzzles while Chara stays home most of the time, as she is quite manipulative and aggressive, and once accidentally killed a Whimsun in frustration. She is also the one trying to keep Candice in the Ruins, while Frisk fights them in Genocide. During one of Frisk's explorations their stick absorbed spores of a magic mushroom and got infused with it, now being a conductor of nature-based magic. Muffet Muffet and her spiders never made it past the cold of Snowdin to Hotland, and after the Ruins got abandoned, she and her spiders -the amount of which immensely decreased during the many attempts to leave the Ruins- had barely any company, and her bake sale barely got any visitors anymore. This made her fall into a depression, and she grew a hatred for the falling humans, who all ignored her problems, and even killed one of them eventually. However, Frisk and Chara helped her, and now she doesn't hate humans as much anymore. She wears a sheet as cloak to hide her ragged clothes, held together by spider webs. Mettaton Mettaton is a ghost inhabiting a robotic body, living in Snowdin. He was created by Alphys to become a celebrity and human capturing robot, but with the sudden rise in popularity of Papyrus, with Alphys' help he decided to start on a smaller scale, starting a local comedy show in her restaurant, turning 3 sentry posts into small stores to advertise his shows and one into one that sells Face Steaks. However, he isn't very successful, so he spends a lot of time practicing making jokes and puns at the cost of capturing humans. He is always in his box form, as Alphys hasn't made an EX form yet, and his bowtie changes color depending on his location, pink for Snowdin, blue for Waterfall, red for Hotland and yellow for New Home. During Genocide, he manages to use some of Alphys's and Sans's blueprints and machines to manipulate the Judgement Hall's SAVE point in such a way it doesn't put Candice back in time, allowing the survivors to watch every single death they have lived via a camera he put there. Quote: "So you decided to return darling! Well, our viewers found your last death very enjoyable, so how about we give them more?..." Alphys Alphys is Snowdin's local inventor and puzzle maker, and usually gets bossed around (all in good fun, of course) by her partner and crush Undyne. She manages all of the puzzles in Snowdin, as Undyne hates making them and rather relies on brute force. She also owns a small café with anime on the TV 24/7 (not really but it sounds good), and has a few lab rooms below her house, one of which is built in a cave an old dog shrine once stood. She's far less anxious than her Undertale counterpart due to not having done the DT experiments, and has no intentions of becoming the Royal Scientist someday. She's one of the few people who knows of Frisk and Chara's existence, and together with Mettaton she leads a human fan club. Her secret style is a Mew Mew cosplay and in the café she's often seen with a "I love science" or Mew Mew T-shirt, and occasionally a Froggit T-shirt Mettaton made her for her birthday. She gets fought on the rope bridge, and her death causes Mettaton to disappear until the Judgement Hall and Undyne to become infuriated. She only has a hangout if both she and Undyne are spared. Undyne Undyne is the Royal Guard's latest member, and determined to kill a human to prove her worth, even though her friend Alphys would rather capture a human than kill one. She hates puzzles and rather relies on brute force, and also isn't a big fan of Mettaton, though she hates humans less than her UT counterpart. She dreams of leading the guard someday, even though it likely will never happen. If Alphys is killed on the rope bridge, she becomes infuriated and more tough to deal with, and in Genocide, Alphys turns her into Undyne EX, a cyborg form of herself. She has no hangout. Flowey Balley was not the only object taken for the DT experiments. There was one more, a golden flower, which happened to contain the dust of a monster named Glyde. Unlike Balley, he has more traits of his old self, as he died much more recently, and kept seeking attention like he did when he was alive. Temmie After her friend died, Temmie decided to take his place, and abandoned her village, and decided to take Ragel with her. The other Temmies later died by a Hoives infestation caused by the 4th human. River Person River Person is a mysterious vendor going through the Underground, selling spells, plants with magical properties and predictions for the future to the inhabitants of the Underground. He still has the name River Person, because he used to sell his wares via the river, and the name sticked. Mew Mew The Mew Mew animatronic is still in the same place in Alphys' basement lab, but it's inanimate and doesn't attack. Asriel After his mother's death, Asriel hated humans, and trained under his father to be able to slay every human he could find. He wants to eradicate all of humankind, and doesn't even let the heat of Hotland stop him. In Genocide he turns into Angellic Asriel. Gerson Asriel's mentor, who tries to give him advice quite often. However, it rarely is accepted, as Asriel thinks he's too capable to need help. He also has a small boat he sometimes uses to bring people to other locations, to not get bored after his retirement. Grillby A fire elemental who got his bar taken away and sentenced to clean the dump after kicking Asriel out when he refused to pay his tab, because he was the Captain of the Guard. This wouldn't be an issue if the dump wasn't located in Waterfall and he wasn't a fire elemental. After 2 months trying not to die, he got nearly insane, and now terrorizes the dump. Grandpa Semi The grandfather of Sans and Papyrus, a cranky old skeleton living in Waterfall, who tasked himself with cleaning up the mess Asriel makes. He especially hates the fact he keeps destroying the Disproportionally Small Gap Bridge if he suspects a human is in the Underground. Susie The aggressive shopkeeper of Waterfall, who gets pissed off by people who don't buy her wares, which include axes and chalk. The Blook Family The Blook Family -with the exception of Mettaton- decided to hide in the old Temmie village after Mad Dummy angered Asriel. Napstablook moved the Snail farm and started a small shop, while Mad Dummy trained to defend their new home from threats. Emboo The creator's self-insert, a purple ghost flame (the child of a fire elemental and a ghost) with a creepy yellow face, haunting the forests of Snowdin. He loves darkness, spooky things, reading and listening to music. As he is made of fire, he hates water, as it is deadly to him. Sans Sans got the lab when Gaster took the throne in place of Asgore, and moved there together with his brother. He never created the Amalgamates, as instead Gaster did, though desperatly tries to hide his father's mistake. He also has a hotdog stand at the third floor and works as Papyrus' camera man as side jobs. He's less lazy than classic Sans, trying his best to help his brother with his TV star career. He fights Candice in Genocide. James Bone (Papyrus) Papyrus moved together with Sans to Hotland and rapidly filled it with all kinds of puzzles, and also turned the CORE into a giant puzzle box. With his brother's help he started a action series, now going by the stage name of James Bone. He also has a side show about puzzles, cooking and (with Sans' help) science, called THE COOL DUDE SHOW, which is watched by many monsters. He does not have multiple forms, but does have multiple outfits for his different movies. WIP Bratty and Catty Bratty and Catty are mostly the same, except Papyrus often looks through their trash for scraps he can use for puzzles. Due to this they now have gotten into cooking, though just like Undertale Papyrus they're quite bad at it. Sans sometimes visits just to share his latest puns. Spaghettipants and Ketchup Guy Spaghettipants and Ketchup Guy are Papyrus Resort's dynamic shopkeeper duo, with Spaghettipants hating his job, but not talking needlessly to customers, and Ketchup Guy loving his job, but chatting with both customers and non-customers way too much. They also once -on Papyrus' and Sans' demand- invented ice cream with ketchup flavour and spaghettiburgers, which is the origin of their nicknames. Gaster When Asgore vanished, Asriel was too busy to take the throne, and instead one of his advisors, Gaster became the ruler until Asgore returned or was confirmed dead. Now he tries to follow his king's original plan of taking 7 human souls to break the barrier. Perished_Youth Asriel wasn't as forgiving towards Monster Kid's many times he got in the way, and at one moment, he lashed out towards him in anger, and almost killed him, if not for his sister trying to protect him. Gaster found them and tried to heal them, but they weakened quickly, and in one final attempt to save them he injected them with Determination, as the other Amalgamates hadn't woken up and melted yet. They Amalgamated a while after the others. Snowdrake's parents Both of Snowdrake's parents both became ill and became an Amalgamate. Due to this, Snowdrake now lives with his friend Chilldrake. Annoying Dog A small white dog who got killed by accident and turned into a malicious ball. After he reverts back to his true form he annoyingly tries to reset the world for no real reason. Toriel The former queen of monsterkind, who now roams the Underground as a spectre, unable to be noticed by anyone except for the Amalgamates and the Goner Bird. She is the narrator. Asgore After the loss of Toriel, Asriel becoming cold and distant towards his father and cruel towards his subjects and the death of 4 innocent humans, Asgore couldn't handle it anymore and decided to vanish. Noone knows where he is, as only he has ever found his hiding place. Gaster Followers The Gaster Followers are mysterious beings tasked with finding Asgore. Almost nobody knows anything about them. Goner Bird This Bird used to carry people across the gap, but when Semi's bridge took his purpose away, something unexplainable happened. He slowly started to fade from existance, and will soon vanish completely. Even Gaster and Sans don't understand how and why this happens. Locations Ruins The Ruins are a hideout for humans, separated from the rest of the Underground. Frisk isn't as overprotective as Toriel, and most puzzles are more difficult with the clues more hidden to encourage exploration, and multiple new rooms next to, above and below the old ones are discovered. Multiple of these puzzles are based around plants. Near Frisk and Chara's house are a lot of knifemarks, and there are decently more spiderwebs throughout the area, especially near the bake sale. Snowdin Snowdin's puzzles are now all managed by Alphys, and much more advanced. Trivia * Temmie's OST tracks are just Temmiefied versions of the original Annoying Dog ones. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story